Introductions
by AikoTsuki
Summary: When Mieko ends up in the Detective Conan universe... well, it's not the normal "Fangirl goes into her desired universe and wrecks mayhem." Instead, she decides to take a stand. And maybe change the fate of her favorite anime. Rated T cuz it's DC.


**I don't own Detective Conan. I do, however, own Akira**

* * *

><p>"I know, I know, I'm almost there, okay," I said. "Don't worry, I'll take a short-cut."<p>

_"Okay, but be there soon!"_

_"_Don't start the DC marathon without me, okay?"

_"You got it!"_

I hung up. Busily involved in checking my mail on my cell phone, I walked into an alley. Suddenly, I heard voices that were bizarrely familiar. I dashed behind a Dumpster.

"Is this all of them?"

"Indeed."

I looked up. A businessman was talking to two people. They were- no, that can't be right! Vodka and Gin... those guys weren't supposed to be real! Besides, they were in Japan...

"This better be all of them," the businessman said. That's when it clicked- they were speaking Japanese.

I gasped, and all three of them heard it. "Hey! Who's over there?" Vodka shouted. Gin started to walk towards me, gun cocked. Busted. He'd already seen my face.

I let out a small shriek and ran, Gin chasing after me. Thankfully, it was morning, at least over here. Adults were going to work, and plenty of kids were going to school. I dashed into a crowd of high-schoolers, using them to sneak into a convenience store bathroom, where I hid for several hours.

My stomach growled. I couldn't hide in here forever. I had to leave eventually. But what was I going to do? First of all, I didn't belong here, shouldn't exist here. Second of all, I'd walked into something I shouldn't have, and Gin had seen my face.

A slow smile spread across my face. I needed to blend in, get a disguise. And I knew exactly who I was going to talk to.

* * *

><p>A few hours- and a lengthy discussion later- I was in Kaito's house.<p>

"You're serious, right? You sure they saw your face?"

I nodded, struggling to clamp down the urge to squeal like the crazy fangirl I was. I was in Kuroba Kaito's room, just a few feet away from him. "Yeah. They saw it. One of them chased after me."

"Seeing as how our last conversation went, I have a feeling you're not going to tell me how you know my secret or who I'm up against."

"Yep!"

He sat down at his desk, turning the chair to face me. "Well, I'll help you disguise yourself, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You become my protege, assist me on heists." He stuck out his hand.

"Hmm..." I had to admit, the thought of helping the _Kaito KID _would be the coolest thing ever. On the other hand, stealing was wrong. But I needed his help. I shook Kaito's hand. "All right. I'll do it."

* * *

><p>"So?" Kaito asked, sweeping the floor. It was the next day. Thankfully, his mom was in Paris, so I was able to spend the night at his house without too much of a problem. There wasn't any school that day, so we'd spent it working on my disguise. Since it was a long-term disguise, we'd opted for hair-dye and colored contacts. I already had a plan whirring through my mind. I was in the Detective Conan universe, and I was going to have fun with this.<p>

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>"Hey, what do you think is going on?" my new best friend, Chieko, asked. It had been one month since coming to the DC universe, from before the actual start of the series. Noticing the huge crowd and police cars swarming around the Mystery Coaster, I realized what today was. A slow, KID-like smile started to spread across my face. Damn, I need to stop spending so much time with him.<p>

"Looks like a crime," I said.

"Wanna check it out?"

"Nah. Listen, I need to take care of something. Go home without me, okay?"

She shrugged. "All right. Call me later!"

"I will. Later!"

I decided to go ahead of time to where the blackmail deal was going to take place. Having watched the first and second episodes dozens of times and read the manga version as well, I knew there was a bush where I could hide and watch everything.

I watched as Vodka walked into view. "Where were you? I came on time, just like you said!"

"I know. I was watching you the whole time from the roller-coaster. Do you have the money?"

The man nodded, opening the briefcase. "Hand it over!"

"I'm the one handling this deal, not you. Money first."

He handed the briefcase. "Here. Video evidence of your company doing naughty things," Vodka said mockingly.

"Are you sure this is the only copy?" Vodka nodded. The man ran off.

I winced as I heard the sickening crunch of Gin bashing Shinichi's head. He collapsed. I sort of zoned out while the two were arguing over what to do, coming back to reality when Gin pulled out the pill. They force-fed it to him and walked away. "Sleep tight, detective," Gin said mockingly.

While Shinichi underwent the transformation, I decided to go through with my disguise as "Akira," my male counterpart and supposed twin brother. "Akira" was the detective, he was the one that dealt with the organization. "Mieko" was my normal self, observant but not a detective, who couldn't stand the sight of large amounts of blood.

The police started to appear. Time to get a safe distance away.


End file.
